My Brother's Keeper
by Nixter97
Summary: *AU!* 18-year-old Tadashi Hamada receives a call about a fire that tragically kills his parents and aunt. He thought he'd lost everyone, until he'd received news of his 3-year-old brother's survival. Some time later, Tadashi learns that the fire was no accident, and that someone's after Hiro. Tadashi vows he'll protect his brother, no matter what. But sometimes promises are broken.
1. A Promise

**Saw_ Big Hero 6 _and I LOVE IT TO DEATH! SO CUTE!**

**Anyway, after reading some Hiro and Tadashi fanfiction, I decided to write my own. If you follow me, then you'll know that this story may have some elements from my other story, _Son of a Thief_. **

**Basically, 18-year-old Tadashi has to raise his baby brother after the death of their parents and aunt. But sometime later, he learns that their deaths were not accidents, and that someone is after Hiro. He has to protect his brother at all cost.**

**It's a bit of a mixture of _Son of a Thief_ and _Jamie's Guardian_- two stories of mine that's supposedly popular. **

**I hope you enjoy,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>My Brother's Keeper<strong>

**Chapter 1: A Promise  
><strong>

Tadashi Hamada never expected this to happen, not _once_ in his eighteen years of being alive. What was once a simple day at college and hanging out with his friends turned into something much more worse. While at their Aunt's cafe, three-year-old Hiro was being watched by Cass, their mother's sister. When Hiro and Tadashi's parents came to pick him up after having a day out together, a fire started in the cafe. They were all trapped inside, but they managed to call the firefighters in time. However, they weren't so lucky...

The fire had killed everyone. Everyone...except Hiro.

As soon as the firefighters arrived, they've found Hiro trapped under some rubble. He was coughing, which was a sign that he was alright. They quickly took him to the hospital, and then they called Tadashi, right after going through the family's records.

Right now, Tadashi sat quietly in the waiting room, hoping his baby brother will be alright. The tears he'd shed for his parents and Aunt Cass were beyond Hiro's possible death. Tadashi had lost three people that he loved very much today; he was far from devastated. The last thing he wanted to happen was the death of his brother. To Tadashi's relief, a nurse approached him with some good news. Hiro was okay, but he was having some trouble breathing still; he was to be put on medical care straight away.

After requesting to see him, Tadashi was lead into a room where his tiny three-year-old brother laid on a hospital bed, taking deep breaths as he was hooked on an IV. Tadashi didn't hesitate to rush over to his brother's side and scoop him up into his arms gently.

"Oh, Hiro! Hiro!" Tadashi cried, planting kisses upon the toddler's head. "My brother! My baby brother!"

Hiro's eyes fluttered open as he was gently laid back down on the bed. He rubbed his eyes, wincing in pain due to the bright lights, trying to adjust. He could make up a figure standing next to him, gently ruffing his hair. "T-Tadashi?" he'd whimpered.

"It's okay, Hiro," Tadashi murmured softly, kissing his forehead. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

Hiro began a coughing fit, which resulted fear in Tadashi. He quickly grabbed his tiny hand, patting his back. Once he'd stopped, Hiro began to cry. Tadashi did the best he could to comfort his brother, watching as he began to nod off.

As much as Tadashi really wanted to stay by his brother's side for the night, he was asked to leave. Tadashi was informed that in a week's notice, Hiro will be free to go home. Tadashi was also informed that since he was eighteen, he'd be responsible for his brother now, which seemed fine to Tadashi; he loved his brother too much to see him off to a foster home. He _was_ family, after all.

Hiro was informed about the death of their parents and aunt the following day, which broke his heart. Tadashi never left his brother's side throughout the whole week. His college professors completely understood, and his friends were determined to help. They'd each visit Hiro with Tadashi until the week has passed, helping Tadashi sooth the toddler. And to make things even more stressful, Tadashi had to get a part-time job in order to pay for the bills and so forth. Of course, his friends also took part, and they each split their earnings with Tadashi, which was evenmore of a help than ever.

Tadashi sighs heavily as he crashed on the couch in the living room, and pulls out a book. However, Hiro's crying was soon heard, and Tadashi wasted no time to run into Hiro's bedroom, where he laid on his bed, clutching his blankey tightly as he cried into the sheets.

"Shhh. There, there, Hiro..." Tadashi said as he cradles him close into his chest. "It's okay, buddy. It's alright; I'm here."

Hiro's crying soon turned into soft whimpering, which soon turned into soft breathing. Sighing with relief that he was able to get him to sleep, Tadashi gently lays his brother back down on his bed and kisses his forehead.

After looking at the clock and noticing how late it was getting, Tadashi decided to get to bed. However, he knew that Hiro would probably throw another night-fit, so he got under the covers next to him, and then wrapped his arm around the boy.

"Goodnight, Hiro." Tadashi whispered, after planting a kiss on his head.

Tadashi soon fell to sleep, knowing that his brother was safe. He what he said was true, he was_ never_ going to let _anything_ happen to Hiro as long as he shall live.

Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>A short beginning, I know, but more is planned for the future! So, what do you all think so far? Let me know in your review!<br>**

**I hope you're enjoying this so far! :)**

**If you are enjoying this, then please, by all means, leave me a review! You can also favorite and follow if you'd like! :)**

**See ya soon with another update!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Nixter97~**


	2. A Friend in Need

**HOLY COW!  
><strong>

**After _one day_ of this story's release, there's been a TON of views, favorites, and follows on here! And there's a good amount of reviews! Not to mention, on Tumblr, there's _A LOT_ of notes on this story! **

**That's pretty damn amazing, you guys; thank you! And as a reward, I plan to update this story on my Tumblr (under my same name, "Nixter97") daily, or once in two days. **

**Well, let's not waste any time here! Here's the second chapter for _My Brother's Keeper_!**

**Enjoy,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: A Friend in Need<br>**

Tadashi groans as his cell phone vibrates right next to him, while also playing some kind of techno tune. Finally awake, Tadashi turns his phone's alarm off; he hated it when his alarm goes off - everyone doesn't, in fact. It took him a while, but after stretching and letting out a big yawn, Tadashi gets out of bed. His feet echoed against the cold wooden floors as he exits the warmth of his carpeted bedroom.

Across the hall was Hiro's bedroom, which was now painted in his second favorite color, blue. A month as passed since the fire, and since then, Hiro freaked out over anything related to fire. He wouldn't even go inside his own bedroom, because the red walls reminded him of the flames. So, Tadashi had to paint the bedroom in order to calm his baby brother down, which seemed to have worked. However, he's still been having nightmares, which resulted in him waking up, bawling loudly.

But what was worse than that was his day-terrors. Poor Hiro would have random visions and hallucinate about the fire randomly during the day about the fire, which also resulted in him freaking out. Only the difference with the day-terrors is he'll spazz out on the floor, squirming defenseless, as if he were burning. The only treatment he was given for that so far was theory and these special pills that his therapist prescribed. If he didn't take them three times per day, then the nightmares and day-terrors would increase.

"Hiro?" Tadashi whispered as he peeked inside the bedroom.

Across from him was a tiny figure, asleep on a small bed. Tadashi walked pass the pile of toys and arts-and-crafts to find his brother breathing softly as he slept, clutching his blankey with his blankets tight around him, as if he were very cold. The sight made Tadashi smile; Hiro always looked adorable when he slept. Planting a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, Tadashi told Hiro he loved him, and then exited the room without another sound.

Tadashi then entered the kitchen; he looked at the clock - 8:45. Time for breakfast.

As soon as Tadashi popped a sliced bagel in the toaster, his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID: Honey Lemon. Smiling tiredly, Tadashi answers.

"Hey, Honey."

"Good morning, Tadashi," Honey Lemon's voice sounded squeaky while on the phone. "Listen, if it isn't too much trouble, we're all were going to meet up to get coffee. We were wondering if you felt like joining us?"

Tadashi frowned and rubbed his neck. "Ahh, sorry, Honey, but I can't right now. I just got up, ya know? Plus, Hiro will probably be awake soon; he'll gets grumpy if we leave the house by this hour, especially after he'd just woken up."

"It's okay, Tadashi, I understand; I'm pretty sure the others will, too. Well, would you like us to bring you anything?"

"The usual, I guess," Tadashi chuckled softly.

"Mhm," Honey Lemon says through the line. "How's your food there?"

Tadashi looks at the inside of the refrigerator, noticing that they've barley got anything left.

"I was actually…um…planning on getting some groceries lat-"

"No need! We'll get that too!"

Tadashi furrows his brow. "Now, Honey, you don't have to…"

"It's fine, Tadashi! Besides, what are friends for? You _need_ our help, ya know?"

"I guess," Tadashi sighed.

"We'll be over around eleven with fresh groceries. See ya later!"

Tadashi didn't have time to reply to Honey Lemon - she hung up before he could have his saw in all this. Just then, the bagels pop out of the toaster, nearly making Tadashi jump by surprise, since he wasn't paying attention while he was still standing next to it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tadashi sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered with a shaved face. He was now wearing a simple black T-shirt with blue jeans and socks. Upon entering the kitchen, he's greeted to the sight of his little brother's back on him, while holding his blankey in hand. The boy in blue footie pajamas seemed to be looking up, attempting to stare at the top of the counter-tops.

"Good morning, Hiro," Tadashi says gently.

Hiro's ears perk, his attention caught. He turns around, with one of his tiny fingers in his mouth. He stares up at his big brother with his wide brown doe eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Tadashi says, kneeling down to his brother's eye level. "Did you sleep okay?"

Hiro blinks in response, followed by a simple nod. This was typical action from Hiro - he just barley talked after returning home from the hospital. The only sounds to come out of the boy's mouth nowadays were either crying, whimpering, or screaming. Usually, once in a while when scared, Hiro would call Tadashi's name. But that was something that rarely happened, when having nightmares.

"You hungry, little guy? You want some breakfast?"

When Hiro nodded again, Tadashi got up, followed by walking over to the cabinet to retrieve a small, blue box.

"Want some pop tarts? Cinnamon - your favorite."

After nodding, Hiro scrambles to the table, where he attempts to climb up onto the chair. Tadashi, instead of heating the pop tarts in fear of his brother's panic attacks, pops the two tarts on a paper plate, and places it in front of Hiro's seat. Tadashi then helps his brother up onto his chair, and then gets him some milk. Before Hiro eats his pop tarts, Tadashi approaches him with a glass of milk and a small, yellow pill.

"Okay, Hiro," Tadashi says, handing his brother the pill and milk. "take your pill before eating this time, alright? Remember what the doctor said: _swallow_, not chew."

Hiro did as he was instructed and ate his breakfast. Afterwords, Tadashi cleans up his mess and hands him a sippy cup, filled with milk. Hiro hugs his brother's leg before running back into his room. Tadashi sighs and finishes cleaning the mess before walking into the living room, passing his brother's room to find him drawing with his peripheral vision.

Tadashi sat down on the couch, and pulls out his school bag next to the coffee table, which had his assignments from college he had to catch up on. It was nice of his college professors to understand the amount of crap he's going through lately. It was also nice how his friends not only helped with the money problem, but helped deliver the assignments to him after classes.

The doorbell rang shortly after Tadashi finished the last of his make-up work. After putting everything away, Tadashi answers the door, and was greeted to the sight of his friends holding bags of fresh groceries.

"'Sup, Tadashi?" Fred asked with a joyful grin. "We've got the groceries that Honey instructed we get."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'insisted'?"

"No, he means instructed," GoGo says, popping her gum. "As soon as she met us as Starbucks, one of the first things she said to us was that we _had_ to get groceries for you. Here's your mocha, by the way." she then hands him his usual coffee choice, while also being the last of the group to enter the house.

Tadashi follows his friends into the kitchen, where they were already putting things away.

"You guys seriously didn't have to do this," Tadashi frowned. "I appreciate the thought, really, but I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're _not_ trouble, Tadashi," Wasabi says sternly, disbelieved that his friend would even think like that. "You just need help, that's all. We're all here for you, buddy - you and Hiro, both."_  
><em>

Honey Lemon nods in agreement, putting away some canned vegetables.

"Mhm! Say, where _is_ the little cutie?"

As if on cue, Hiro was spotted at the archway to the kitchen, hiding at the corner. Honey Lemon was the first to spot him, which lead to her squealing, poiting towards him.

"Awww, _there_ he is!" She squealed.

Hiro flinched and whimpered as he ducks away. Tadashi grins and gets down on one knee, with his arms extended.

"Hey, little guy, we've got some visitors. C'mere, buddy," he murmured softly. When there wasn't any response from Hiro, who stood there with a scared expression, Tadashi motions towards himself, using his fingers. "It's okay, Hiro. They won't hurt you. Come to bubby."

Hiro, hesitant, slowly walks towards Tadashi, who gently picks him up, holding him close as he re-enters the kitchen. All by GoGo squealed in adoration as Hiro was burying himself closer into Tadashi's chest as he was carried in the room.

"Sorry, guys," Tadashi apologized. "Hiro's just a little shy when it comes to strangers."

"Hasn't he seen us before?" GoGo asks, putting two new jugs of milk in the fridge.

Tadashi shrugs. "Well, yeah, kinda. But after the accident, Hiro has only been comfortable with me, and no one else."

"That's understandable," Wasabi remarks. "Say, Tadashi, when do you plan on going back to school?"

"Yeah," Honey Lemon frowns. "We miss you."

"I was actually thinking about it, and, well, I guess I'll start classes again in about a week from now."

Fred raises an eyebrow. "A week before final exams? Dude, you'll only have one more week of school before Christmas vacation! Lucky!"

"We'll _all_ have one last week of school before Christmas vacation, Fred." GoGo retorts, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but he's missed out on nearly two months of lectures. He'll be, like, a new kid or something."

"Fred, please stop," Wasabi pleads.

Honey Lemon pats his shoulder. "Yeah, Fred, you're not making any sense right now. Sorry."

Fred shrugs. "Meh, to heck with logic."

They all watch as Fred exits the room, followed by heading out the front door. GoGo sighs, then looks up at Tadashi with a friendly smile. "Try to get better," she says before going after Fred.

"See ya later, man," Wasabi says, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder before following his friend's move.

"Goodbye, Tadashi," Honey Lemon says. Before she leaves, she smiles at Hiro, who's face was still buried in his brother's chest. "And woodbye, Wiro!" She says in a babyish tone, followed by kissing his head before leaving the house too.

In response the to kiss, Hiro flinches, whimpering into his brother's chest. Tadashi sighs and smiles down at his baby brother. He shuts and locks the front door before lifting his brother to his eye level.

"So, Hiro, what shall we do today?" He asked with a grin.

Hiro begins to pat his brother's face with his tiny hands, which made Tadashi smile. No matter what, Hiro will always be his baby brother.

* * *

><p><strong>More is come soon! :)<br>**

**Again, thank you so much for supporting this story!  
><strong>

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	3. Meow

**Chapter 3: Meow**

"Social Services, my ass!"

Hiro winched, startled by his brother's sudden outburst. He was currently listening from behind his cracked open bedroom door. His big brother's been arguing with some stranger on the phone _all_ day, and he had school tomorrow! He needed to rest. For a kid his age, Hiro was smart enough to know that. His family had always known that he had a gift, ever since he turned three.

Tadashi's nose was scrunched as if he smelled something unpleasant. His brow was furrowed, and his eyebrows were knit together. Tadashi was very pissed off.

"No! You're _not _taking him! For one month, he's been under _my_ care! _I'm _his _brother_!" there was a slight pause before he continued. "No, I'm _not_ gonna come in and 'talk'! I'm technically of age to raise a toddler, let alone my _own brother_!"

Hiro had never seen his brother this mad before. It was starting to scare him.

"He's _my_ responsibility, _not yours_! He's my _family_ - my _little brother_! Goodbye!"

With that, Tadashi hung up the phone. He mumbles some dark stuff as he sets the phone down and crashes on the couch, burying his face into his hands.

"Dashi?" Whimpered a soft voice.

Tadashi sits up to find his little brother staring at him, looking scared. Tadashi then sighs, and extends his arms out. "C'mere, buddy,"

Hiro makes his way into his big brother's arms, and then gets lifted up. Tadashi pulls a blanket over them, watching as his brother falls asleep against his chest.

"I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me, Hiro," Tadashi says, planting a kiss upon the boy's head. "I promise."

After letting out a yawn, Tadashi falls asleep himself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Tadashi asked warily. "He may be too much to handle."

"Tadashi, I was programmed to handle any kind of heath-related problem. Taking care of Hiro while you're at school is couldn't possibly be any trouble for me."

For as long as Tadashi could remember, he had an idea that could change the healthcare forever. As soon as he got into college, one of the first things he did was create his dream project - a healthcare robot, by the name of Baymax.

In the beginning of the week, Tadashi felt that Hiro wouldn't be comfortable in the daycare, or any other kind of babysitter for that matter, and picked Baymax up from this lab one night, while his friends were hanging out at the house, watching Hiro. The marshmallow-like robot seemed to have gotten on Hiro's good side the following day, for he started to grow in interest in robots since he was only two.

But still, that didn't mean that Hiro hated it when Tadashi left him. He was still a tab-bit frightened, because he was worried that he'll never return. And after the little chaos that Tadashi came home to after picking up Baymax, it was clear that the only suitable solution was to have some kind of a relation of him looking after Hiro.

Hiro looked depressed as he sat by the TV set, looking like he might burst out into tears. Tadashi knelt down, and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Aww, it's okay, buddy. I'll be home around four."

Hiro whimpered, clutching his brother into a hug. Tadashi smiled sadly, and kisses his forehead.

"Don't be sad, little guy. Until I return home, Baymax here is gonna take very good care of you. You guys are gonna have so much fun, I know it." Tadashi says, smiling down at Hiro. "I'll even bring home some dinner, alright?"

Hiro, still not liking the idea of his brother leaving, nods sadly.

"Good boy," Tadashi smiles, kissing his head one last time. "See you later, buddy."

Hiro was then left alone, with only Baymax by his side.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's great to have you back, buddy!" Fred exclaims, giving Tadashi a hug as they all sat at the back of the room, on the top row.

Honey Lemon nodded. "Indeed. Oh, Tadashi, it feels so great having you back in classes with us!"

"How's Hiro doing?" Wasabi asked.

GoGo pops her gum. "You managed to get caught up in your work?"

Tadashi smirked, chuckling from all the questions that he was receiving.

"It _is_ great to be back, I suppose." Tadashi chuckled. "Hiro's doing fine, Wasabi, thanks for asking. And yes, GoGo, I'm all caught up."

"Of course," GoGo smirks.

Just then, the door opens, revealing one of the college professors, Professor Callaghan. He dropped his bag on his desk, and before anyone knew it, started writing things down on the board.

"Alright, class, today, I want you all to write a ten page essay on what we've learned yesterday. Mr. Hamada! Welcome back!"

Tadashi nodded towards him. "It's great to be back, Sir."

Callaghan nodded, going back to the black board. "As I was saying…"

The doors open again, only this time, standing in the doorway, is a tall, blonde girl with hit pink and electric blue highlights in her hair. She wore dark makeup, ruffled black skirt with black leggings, and wore a hot pink top, which was covered with a black hoodie, which was also zipped-up only an inch or two halfway. He black combat boots echos against the titled floors as she enters, and extends one of her black finger-less gloved hands out towards Professor Callaghan.

"So sorry that I'm late, Professor." she says sweetly.

Professor Callaghan nods, obviously confused. "It's quite alright. And, you are…"

"Kitty," the girl answers. "I'm Kitty Tenderheart. I just moved here in town, and was recently accepted here. Didn't the dean let you know?"

"I suppose not," Callaghan says. "Tell you what, I need to run a quick errand, anyway. I'll take it up with the dean there. Until there, just chill out here."

Kitty nods in response, watching as Callaghan leaves. GoGo scuffs, looking irritated. Tadashi notices this, and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"It's _that_ girl again," GoGo hisses. "She just _bugs_ me."

Tadashi felt a tap on his shoulder, which was followed by a whisper into his ear from Wasabi. Nodding, Tadashi looks at her with understanding.

"An old friend of yours?"

GoGo nods. "Yup. Kitty and I use to go to the same high school together, until I was suspended for something that she clearly framed me for."

"What happened?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Let's just say that it involved turning the whole school into a massive swimming pool. Knowing my reputation, she just _had_ to blame me for it. Ah, shit, here she comes!"

"Hello, GoGo~!" Kitty sings happily, taking a seat near the group. "Long time, no see."

GoGo simply glares at her. "Suck my dick,"

"Wow, GoGo, still haven't changed, have you?" Kitty asks with a smirk. "It's nice to know that you're still taking things seriously."

"You got me _suspended_, you fucking cunt!"

Kitty suppressed a fake yawn. "You just make things _waaaaay_ to easy, don't ya GoGo? Did you _really_ think that trying to make everyone believe that was _my_ fault? Especially with a bad reputation, like yours?"

"Oh, fuck you, bitch!" GoGo exclaims, standing up, about to pounce on her.

Wasabi and Tadashi quickly act by setting her down. Kitty smirks. Just then, Callaghan re-enters the room, holding a packet.

"Well, Kitty, it would seem you _have_ been accepted here. Welcome! Now, class, about those essays…"

As everyone began their essays, Kitty gets up. Before moving to a different seat, she gives GoGo and the rest of the group one last smirk.

"Well, it's been fun catching up, GoGo," she says. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

GoGo glares at her. "Unless you want my foot in your uterus, I suggest you mark my words, and _stay away from me and my friends_."

"See? You're already making this fun for me!" Kitty squeals. "Chow,"

As Kitty moves to a different seat, GoGo mutters, "God, I wanna fucking murder her."

"Lets just hope she never comes across Hiro," Honey Lemon remarks. "I'd hate to see what she could say or do the little guy."

Tadashi sighs, looking out the window. "Speaking of Hiro, I wonder if he's okay with Baymax."

"I'm sure the little dude's fine," Fred says, scribbling some things down.

"Yeah…" Tadashi says, unsure.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was finally time to go. Students from all over campus started heading back to either their dorms, or their homes. Fred and Wasabi waved goodbye to Tadashi, Honey Lemon, and GoGo before parting their own separate ways for the evening.

"Well, I better start heading home soon," Tadashi says to his two female friends. "I promised Hiro I'll be back by four with dinner. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Tadashi!" Honey Lemon yells, waving goodbye.

GoGo looks back at Tadashi to Honey Lemon. "You like him, don't you?" she asks her.

Honey Lemon blushes. "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, Honey," GoGo says, rolling her eyes. "I've seen it for a very long time; _you_ like Tadashi."

"As a_ friend_, GoGo!" Honey Lemon exclaims.

GoGo gives her a skeptical look.

"Honey, do you like him?"

Honey Lemon, in defeat, sighs. "Yeah…kinda…" she says in a hushed voice.

GoGo smirks, giving her a friendly punch on the shoulder. "I knew it."

"Just…please don't tell Tadashi. He's already overwhelmed with so much."

"That, I promise," GoGo says with a smile. "As long as you promise me that we'll talk more about this tomorrow."

Honey Lemon nods, parting her way from GoGo as she makes a left turn down the streets. She was about to make another turn until something catches her attention.

"You tried to _kill_ the boy?!" Hisses a voice, coming from an alley.

Honey Lemon stops. Boy? Kill? What were they talking about.

"The fire wasn't part of the plan, and you know it!" Hissed the voice again.

Honey Lemon gasped.

"You idiot! The boss needs the boy alive! Until we can find the kid, the boss at least needs to be aware that he's still alive."

Honey Lemon quickly made a dash for it after hearing that last part. She had to tell Tadashi what she'd just heard.

Someone wanted to steal Hiro away from Tadashi.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you're enjoying this! :D<br>**

**If you liked this chapter, then please, by all means, leave me a review! If you're new to this story and love it, then go ahead and leave a review, favorite, and follow, if you want! More chapters coming soon!**

**Until next time, when Tadashi is informed of the "accident",  
><strong>

**~Nixter97~**


	4. Tadashi is Here

**SO MUCH LOVE!  
><strong>

**I can't believe the amount of love that this story is getting! Tumblr and Fanfiction is so awesomely _CRAZY_!**

**Thank you guys, yet again! :)  
><strong>

**Now, onto the chapter,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Tadashi is Here<br>**

Tadashi sighed heavily as he exits one of the fast food restaurants in San Fransokyo. After waiting for what seemed forever in a long ling, Tadashi finally got his and Hiro's dinner. As Tadashi began walking back home, his pants vibrate. Pulling out his phone, Tadashi sees that it's the house number.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hello, Tadashi," Baymax says on the other line. "I have called to inform you that Hiro is worried. You promised to be back at 4, and it's thirty-five minutes pass 5. Where are you?"

Tadashi cursed under his breath. Another thing he seemed to have forgotten about Hiro after the accident: He worries to death.

"Sorry, Baymax. I was stuck in a long line while picking up some food. Where's Hiro now?"

"He is currently in his room, crying. He refuses to open the door." Baymax informs.

Tadashi sighed; he hated seeing his brother like this.

"Put the phone on speaker and hold it against the door." Tadashi instructs.

After hearing some muffling, Baymax says, "Okay, you may proceed."

"Hiro…" Tadashi says.

In his bedroom, Hiro hears his name being called by a gentle voice. It was Tadashi! Quickly, Hiro makes his way to the door, opening it slowly. He stares at the phone through his cracked door.

"Dashi?" Hiro asked; his voice sounded like a small squeak.

"Hey, buddy!" Tadashi says softly. "Were you crying?"

Hiro frowns, nodding as he uses his blankey to whip away a single tear. "Mhm," he answers.

Tadashi smiles as he's now nearing the house. He lets out a warm chuckle, finding his brother beyond adorable right now.

"Aww, don't worry, little guy, I'll be home soon. Just got caught up in some things, that's all."

Hiro slowly nods with understanding, sniffing. "I miss you, Bubby…" Hiro says sadly. "Pwease come home soon."

"I will," Tadashi promises. "Be home in a bit. See ya,"

With that, Tadashi hangs up the phone. After Baymax puts the phone down, he follows Hiro into his room (he was holding one of Baymax's fingers with his tiny hand).

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello?" Tadashi calls, entering the house.

Baymax steps out of Hiro's room, spotting Tadashi.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax says, looking back into Hiro's room.

Speaking of Hiro, he immediately runs out of his room, literately sprinting towards his big brother.

"BUBBY!" Hiro bellows happily.

Tadashi smiles widely, and gets down on the floor with his arms wide open. His toddler brother jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over. Hiro buries himself close to Tadashi, whimpering happily as he clutches onto his brother tightly, having his face deep into Tadashi's warm chest.

Chuckling, Tadashi kisses his brother's head, rubbing his back gently.

"Missed me, huh?" Tadashi smirked.

Hiro looks up at his brother, nodding. "Uh-huh!" he exclaims, going back to nuzzling his brother.

Tadashi then gets up, holding Hiro in his arms. "It's okay now, Hiro; I'm home now. And…" he picks up the two bags of fresh food from the ground. "I brought home some dinner! What do you say, little buddy? You hungry?"

Hiro's brown doe eyes brighten as he nods.

And so, the two brothers sat down at the kitchen table, eating their meal. However, the doorbell rings, and Baymax answers it. "Tadashi," he calls. "you have a visitor."

Curious, Tadashi steps out into the hall, spotting Honey Lemon there, looking worn out as if she'd just got done running.

"Honey?" Tadashi asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Tadashi," Honey Lemon gasps. "There's something important that you need to know; something that I've just recently discovered on my way home."

"What is it?"

Honey Lemon takes another deep breath before saying, "It's about the fire that killed your parents and aunt. It was no accident."

Tadashi's eyes went wide. Hiro, unaware of what was being said, just now enters the hallway, and tugs onto his brother's sweats. Ignoring his brother, Tadashi turns to Baymax, motioning his head towards Hiro's bedroom.

"Baymax, could you keep an eye on Hiro in his room for a bit? Honey and I have to talk alone, if you'll please excuse us."

"But of course," Baymax obliques, taking Hiro's hand, leading him towards his room. "Come on, Hiro. Let's continue the game we were playing earlier."

As soon as the door closed, Tadashi makes his way over towards Honey Lemon, his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean the fire wasn't an accident?"

* * *

><p><strong>A <em><span>VERY<span> _short chapter, I know; and I'm sorry. I'm gonna try and make the next one a little bit longer.  
><strong>

**Well, anyway, that's gonna conclude today's chapter! If you loved it, then please, by all means, leave me a review! If you're new to this story and are loving it right off the bate, then please, if you want, you can leave me a review, favorite, and follow this story! **

**How's Tadashi gonna take the news? Who were those mysterious men that Honey overheard in the alley? And how more fucking adorable can I possibly make toddler Hiro? Stay tuned to find out! ;D**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

"What do you mean it wasn't an accident?"

The fact that the fire wasn't an accident was staring Tadashi. What does she mean by the fire wasn't an accident? Who could have started fire? And most importantly, why? Tadashi didn't know of anyone who hated his family, so this didn't make any sense. But what didn't make even more sense was the fact that after one whole month, the cause of the fire was never identified.

Honey Lemon gulped nervously; she tucked a strain of hair behind her ear, flushed. She began to fiddle with her fingers, looking down at the ground with not one thought of the right words. How was she suppose to explain this to him? That two men works for someone who wanted his family dead in order to snatch away Hiro?

"Can we talk about his outside?" Honey plead.

Bad response. Tadashi's curious expression soon turned into anger; his eyebrows were now knit together, and his voice became stern.

"No," he replies. "Couch. Now."

Honey Lemon nods, quickly taking a seat. "You may want to sit down, then." she says, patting the spot next to her.

As soon as Tadashi sits down, his expression softens some. Honey Lemon sighs before going into detail. She told him while on her way home, she overheard voices coming from an alley, and how they were referring to the fire. She even began going into detail on how Hiro could possibly be in danger, for she also overheard them talking about how their apparent boss needed Hiro "alive".

As soon as Honey Lemon finished, Tadashi looked frightened. Someone was after Hiro? What was he going to do? His baby brother was in _danger!_

"Tadashi?" Honey Lemon asks, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Honey. It's just that…" he sighs, burying his face into his hands. "What am I gonna do? Hiro is in danger of being taken!"

Honey Lemon sighs, patting his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll think of something, Tadashi. You always do."

"Y-You're right," Tadashi says, looking back at her. "Luckily, I don't have work tomorrow. If anything, I can report this to the police."

"We will," Honey Lemon says, smiling with assurance. "I'll contact the others, letting them know that we need to protect Hiro until this problem is sorted out. We'll here for you guys, Tadashi. Never forget that."

Tadashi nods. "I won't, Honey. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she says, now getting up. "I need to get home now. We'll get in contact with you tomorrow, Tadashi. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

Tadashi closes the door behind her, sighing with worry. Suddenly, the feeling of someone tugging on his sweats comes to mind, and as Tadashi looks down, he sees his baby brother, looking scared.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Tadashi asks, his brow furrowing.

Hiro whimpers, and quickly clutches onto his leg, burying his face into him. Kneeling down, Tadashi picks his brother up, cradling the child.

"Scared…" Hiro whimpers, face now buried into his chest. "I'm scared, big brother. Is someone really gonna take me from you?"

Tadashi's eyes widen. When he was about to ask how he knew what he and Honey Lemon were talking about, he saw his bedroom door cracked open, along with a very familiar blue blankey laying near the door. Hiro was eavesdropping.

"No, buddy, of course not." Tadashi says calming, rocking his trembling brother. "I'll never let anyone take you from me."

Hiro peeks his head up from his chest; Tadashi notices streams of tears coaxing his face, and wet spots on his shirt. Kissing his forehead, Tadashi smiles bitter-sweetly at him.

"I promise, Hiro. And I never break my promises. I love you, little guy, and as long as you're with me, I won't let anything hurt you."

"You promise?" Hiro asks, now barley able to speak.

Tadashi grins, bouncing him in his arms gently. "I promise."

After that, Hiro and Tadashi worked together on getting to bed. Once his teeth was brushed, Hiro refused to detach from his brother's arms, as Tadashi was attempting to get the little one into his bed.

"Can I sleep with you, bubby?" Hiro asked.

"Sure, buddy."

And so, in Tadashi's bedroom, Hiro was snugged nice and tight. Hiro snuggled closer to his big brother; he buries his tiny frame into his brother's chest, which made Tadashi chuckle. Once he was sure his brother was asleep, Tadashi pulls the covers over them. He then kisses his head, and wraps his arms around his brother protectively.

"I promise, Hiro, I won't let anyone take you from me." Tadashi then closes his eyes, breathing in through his nose before letting it out through his mouth. "I promise."

But as smart as Tadashi was, he seemed to have forgotten one tiny, little detail in promises.

Sometimes…

They are broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. I hoped to update before I left to visit family for Thanksgiving, but it didn't work out like the way how I planned it. : **

**Anyway, that's it for now, folks! If you liked this chapter, then please, by all means, leave a review! If you're new to this story and love it, then if you'd like, you can favorite, follow, and leave a review! And I'll be seeing you guys with the next update!**

**Make sure to love for Hiro's adorableness! ;)**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	6. My Brother's Snatchers

**Chapter 6: My Brother's Snatchers  
><strong>

As soon as Tadashi's alarm went off, Tadashi started the usual morning routeing; fixing Hiro's breakfast, completed with pill, shower, and getting dress. As of right now, the tiny Hamada brother was sitting down in front of the TV, watching cartoons. Tadashi was in the kitchen, talking to the police on the phone.

"…Thank you, officer. Yes, Sir. Good day." says Tadashi, hanging up the phone.

Not too soon after, the doorbell rings, making Hiro whimper in fear as he sprints into the kitchen. The sound of his pitter-pattering feet was heard from Tadashi, followed by the feel of his brother clutching onto his leg.

Lifting his brother up, Tadashi walks into the living room with his baby brother in his arms. He answers the door after looking through the little peep hole, seeing his friends.

"Good morning, Tadashi!" Honey Lemon says cheerfully.

"Ready to go?" Fred asks.

Tadashi nods. He looks down at his brother, who was burying himself closer into his chest, as if he were trying to turn invisible. He still hated strangers; he hated them even more now, since he'd just recently over-heard his brother's conversation with Honey Lemon last night.

"Hiro," Tadashi says gently, bouncing him gently in his arms. "C'mon, buddy. Let's get you dressed, okay?"

Hiro, still mute, nods in response.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what are you doing again?" Fred groans, bored out of his mind.

All packed in Wasabi's car, the group of six was going through the city. Wasabi (of course) was driving, GoGo took shotgun, and in the back (packed together) was Honey Lemon, Fred, Tadashi, and Hiro, who was nestled next to his brother in a car seat.

"_We've_ got to protect Hiro at all cost." GoGo says sternly, annoyed from Fred.

"I already notified the police this morning," Tadashi claims. "They said they'll keep a look out for anything…weird today."

Wasabi made a right-hand turn at a red stop light, trying to stay focused. "Why not just stay at home, then? Wouldn't that be the safest place for Hiro right now?"

Tadashi's jaw tightens. "Yeah, it _would_. However, if what Honey says is true - and it is most of the time - I'd like to teach these punks a lesson or two. _No one_ threatens to steal my baby brother away from me."

"Not to mention _burn_ your aunt's cafe, resulting her and your parents' death." Fred says.

Honey Lemon gasps in shock, followed by punching him on his shoulder, making him wince in pain.

"Okay, so you want to kick some-" GoGo stops, remember that Hiro is in the car, before correcting herself. "butt. How the heck are you even gonna identify who started the fire, Tadashi? Put a taped piece of paper on Hiro's back that says, 'Kidnap me!'?"

"Of course not!" Tadashi exclaims, shocked that GoGo would even joke like that in a situation like this. "We're just gonna go by today like it's any other ordinary day. Ya know, go get lunch, maybe go to the park or a movie. Just stay out into the open until we're certain we've caught the guys."

"But, Tadashi, why would children snatchers come out in public during the day?" Fred remarked. "Perhaps our best bet is to wait until nightfall."

GoGo sighs. "Hate to say it, but he's right."

Tadashi nods. "Alright, then. Today, we'll blend in - do normal everyday stuff. And tonight, we'll stand out - set a trap for them."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Honey Lemon curiously asks.

"I'll think of something."

So, for the whole day, they all "blended in" with the rest of the crowd. They went to the park, had lunch, saw a movie, they even went to the nearby zoo. But, unfortunately, they were all forced to leave due to Fred hopping into the lion pit because he accidentally dropped his lollipop and "just wanted to get it back". It was horrifying to the others except GoGo, who smirked the entire time while getting the whole thing on video.

It scored over 500+ views and 35 likes on YouTube in just one hour.

Right now, though, as night hit San Fransokyo, the city was slowly becoming more quieter and citizens got snug in their houses, Wasabi's van stops right in front of Hiro and Tadashi's house. It was a long night of searching for anything suspicious.

"Are you sure you'll be okay going to school tomorrow?" Wasabi asks with concern. "We've been out for quite a long time…"

Tadashi smirks tiredly, holding a currently drowsy Hiro; his tiny thumb in his mouth as he cuddles closer to his brother as he's getting pulled into sleep.

"I'll be fine; nothing that I haven't done before. Haha…"

GoGo gives him a look of care. "Well, try to have a good rest-of-the-night's rest, Tadashi. We'll see you in class tomorrow."

Tadashi nods, waving goodbye to his friends as they drive off.

"Alright, Hiro, let's get you off to bed."

Hiro groans sleepily in response.

Across the street, sitting in a black car, two figures watch as Tadashi carries Hiro inside the house. One of the men holds a phone up to his ear.

"They're home." the man says.

"So you _did _follow them?" says a feminine voice on the other end.

The man nods. "Yes, ma'am. The child protege is vulnerable as we speak. We just need to get in."

"Just be quick with it, boys!" the voice hisses. "Remember - _Project 8_ is due by next week! I need that boy!"

"Will do, ma'am. Over and out."

Inside the house, young Hiro Hamada is laying down in his bed, tucked in night and tight, wrapping his tiny figure in his blankey, and clutching his plush Baymax that Tadashi pre-made in his arms. Tadashi sighs, smiling tiredly down at his baby brother as he begins to close his eyes once more.

Leaning down, Tadashi plants a kiss upon his head. "I love you, baby brother." he says in a hushed voice.

There was a silence; Hiro soon breaks it with, "I wove you too, Dashi…"

Tadashi smiles before leaving the room, turning the lights off as he leaves. The only sound to come out of Hiro as he slowly cracks the door was his baby brother's soft, deep breaths. Nothing horrid for once. Today had been somewhat of a good day, to say the least.

Finally, Tadashi crashes in bed just after putting on a white T-shirt and black sleep pants. Sighing, happy to finally be in bed, Tadashi closes his eyes. However, it seemed like only a minute of sleep for Tadashi, when only it was an hour later, when we woke up to the screams of his baby brother.

"**_TADASHIIIIII!_**"

Tadashi quickly springs up from his bed and sprints across the hall and into Hiro's room. He then flicks on the lights, only to find a sight that broke his heart into a million bite-sized pieces; he felt as it it turned into dust and blew away from him completely.

Because, right there, the sight in front of him…Hiro was gone.

And his window…was wide open, with the sound of screeching tires fading away.

Tadashi, feeling hopeless, falls onto his knees and cries. He'd lost everyone; he'd just lost his baby brother, the one who he promised nothing bad would happen to.

_Oh, Hiro! _Tadashi thought as he cried. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!_

* * *

><p><strong>POOR HIRO! POOR TADASHI! :(<strong>

**How's all this gonna play out in the next chapter? FInd out soon enough! **

**So, if you liked this chapter, then review! If you're new to this story and love it, then review, favorite, and follow, if you want! That's it for now, and I'll update soon! :)**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	7. A Broken Promise

**Chapter 7: A Broken Promise  
><strong>

"I just think it'd be best if you actually _say_ something, Honey!" GoGo exclaims, popping another thing of gum into her mouth. "You want Tadashi to notice you, right?"

"Wait a minute - _Honey_ likes _Tadashi_?!"

By that time, Fred began to erupt with laughter, making Honey blush and GoGo irritated. Wasabi sighs heavily, trying to focus on the road.

GoGo then raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Fred, who was sitting in the very back alone. "And _that's_ funny to you? What about the time _you_ were crushing on _me_ in elementary?"_  
><em>

"I was ten!" Fred says in defense, now embarassed.

Honey Lemon giggles, which made GoGo smile.

Just then, as they park at a red light, police cars zoom pass them, heading towards where Tadashi's street is. GoGo looks out the window, disbelief lurched on her face; she was beginning to feel hopeless.

"Oh, don't turn right…" she whispers to herself. Surely enough, the police cars _do_ turn right, making her turn towards Wasabi with desperation. "We need to head back to Tadashi's!"

"Why? Because of those police cars?"

GoGo nodded. "Yeah, because what if those cars _were_ for Tadashi? What if something had happened, like what Honey Lemon had said?"

Honey Lemon and Fred's eyes widen and they all shout at Wasabi at the exact same time.

"STEP ON IT, WASABI!"

Wasting no time, Wasabi makes a U-turn towards Tadashi's house.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my God…" GoGo whispers, looking at the scene with disbelief as the car parks.

Across the street, Tadashi's front door was open, three police cars were parked around the house (one in the driveway, the other two next to the curb), and a news reporter was being filmed. The gang didn't know what the news reporter was talking about until they'd gotten a little closer, trying to get pass the small groups of neighbors who'd come to see what was going on.

"…Hiro Hamada, age 3, was recently abducted by a unknown kidnapper. His legal guardian _and_ older brother, 18-year-old Tadashi Hamada, had woken up just a mere hour later after putting his brother to bed; he'd woken up by screams and found him gone from his bed. An opened window and the sound of screeching tires had summed it all up. Also…"

They didn't bother listening to the rest of the story. Hiro was snatched, and that's all they needed to know. Quickly, they run inside the house, and making their way into the kitchen, seeing Tadashi sniffing at the kitchen table. A pile of tissue, along with the box, was right next to him at the table; he looked like a complete mess. An officer was seated in front of Tadashi, talking to him. It was either assurance, or it was questions - both seemed to be helpless at the moment.

Tadashi looks up, spotting his friends; he waves at them to come in. He didn't get the chance to say a single word before he felt his friend's arms around him, one at a time.

"What happened?" Honey Lemon murmured, frowning.

Tadashi sighed heavily. "I…I don't know. I got Hiro ready for bed as soon as we got home; I tucked him in. And as soon as I closed my eyes, it was like I only got a minute of sleep before I've heard Hiro's screams. I ran into his room, and then…"

"Oh, Tadashi…" GoGo sighs, hugging him once more. "I'm sorry - we all are."

Wasabi nods. "Is there anything we can do for you, man?"

Without saying a word, Tadashi gets up, heading towards his room. They all immediately stopped following him the moment they'd heard, "Get the hell outta my room!" and two officers stepped out, grumbling something about him being 'grumpy'. The idiots.

Soon, Tadashi exits the room, redressed.

"I'm going after him," Tadashi says with determination. "I'm getting my baby brother back."

"Wow, man!" Fred shouts after him, leading the rest of the gang as they chase Tadashi out of the house. "You can't just-"

"WATCH ME!" he bellows, turning to face them. "I've made a promise since Hiro was born - I'd _NEVER_ let _anything_ happen to him! And look what had happened - a _broken_ promise."

GoGo sighs, now leading the group as they follow Tadashi away from the house, walking with him in the residential area.

"Well, we understand, Tadashi. But, seriously, who would do something like this? You don't even know where, or _who_ to start." Honey Lemon remarks.

Just then, a muffled-sounding pop song is heard. The group turns to see a figure walking on the other side of the street. It was Kitty; she looked different. Her hair was now dyed black with hot purple highlights, and was now cut to her shoulders. She now were a blank tank top with a short purple skirt; her belly was exposed. Her usual black high-healed boots echoed against the concrete. She may had ear buds in, but they could still hear her music.

GoGo's eyebrows knit together; her expression dropped into immediate anger at the sight of her.

"That's it…" she mumbles angrily.

Wasabi raises an eyebrow of confusion at her. "Huh? What's it?"

"I've got a theory…"

"Uh-oh," Honey Lemon sighs.

Before Kitty knew it, she was tackled by GoGo, who held her against the ground, and restrained her arms behind her back.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Spat Kitty.

GoGo glares down at her. "Oh, save it! We know it was you!"

"Seriously, what. The. _FUCK_ are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Kitty; I know, you did it, we _all_ know it! It's _your_ fault for Hiro's disappearance! _You've_ kidnapped Hiro for your twisted sense of humor!"

Kitty gawks at her. However, she looked somewhat amused, despite the fact that she's offended dearly.

"_Me_? _Kidnapping_? Now see here, GoGo darling, I may be a bad kitty, but _kidnapping_ - and a _child_, no less - is just not my thing. I'm hurt. Really."_  
><em>

Wasabi gets GoGo off of her.

"The hell were you thinking?!" Fred asks, shocked form what just happened.

GoGo sighs with anger and leans against the bricked wall of the building. Tadashi looks over at Kitty. The look on her face clearly showed the truth. And to make it _absolutely _ true, her next question made GoGo a tiny bit embarrassed. _  
><em>

"Who the hell _is_ Hiro, anyway?"

"My baby brother," Tadashi says to her, a look of plead on his face. "Have you seen a car drive by really fast? Possibly suspicious looking? Just enough to make out a kidnapper's vehicle?"

Kitty raises unimpressed eyebrow at him; she crosses her arms. "I just got out. And I don't even watch the news - too depressing."

Now it was GoGo's turn to gawk at her. "Oh, and being _rebellious _ doesn't make a difference?"

"Oh, hush now," Kitty snaps at her. "Let's not forget about _your  
><em> rebellious behaviors, Miss Hypocrite!"

As GoGo was about to say something in return, Honey Lemon shuts her mouth with her hand covering it. "So, you have nothing to do with this?"

Kitty shakes her head. "Pff, no. Like I said - I don't watch the news. Plus, I didn't even know Hamada here _had_ a kid brother. And besides…" she turns to look up at Tadashi. "Even if I _did_ know about this 'Hiro', I wouldn't go out of my way just to snatch the kid. I, too, had lost a sibling once. My big sister, Lucy. On day, she just…ran off. That was when I was four; haven't seen her sense. So, yeah, I can understand. I'm sorry, Tadashi, hope you find him."

With that, Kitty leaves, leaving the group behind.

"So, what now?" GoGo asks, smacking Honey Lemon's hand away from her mouth.

Tadashi turns and looks at his friends. "We need to find Hiro."

"Well, we've caught that," Wasabi says in a matter-of-fact tone. "What else?"

Tadashi thinks for a minute before making his way back towards home; his friends follow him, as usual.

"I've programmed Baymax with a scanner. If I can just get him close enough to some of Hiro's DNA - _any_ kind of sample - then maybe, just maybe, we can find him and those who are responsible for this."

"When can we start this?" Honey Lemon asks.

"The sooner we can get everyone away from my house, the better."

With determination, Tadashi makes haste towards his house, not wanting to wait any longer. Since the day Hiro was born, Tadashi promised to never let anything bad happen to him. Now that that promise is broken, he'll do whatever it takes to get his brother back.

_Don't worry, Hiro,_ Tadashi thinks to himself, desperate to get him back. _Your big brother is coming._

* * *

><p><strong>Can't believe I'm saying this, but the end is nearing! And, man, does Tadashi have such determination! ;D<strong>

**So, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! If you did, then please, by all means, leave me a review! If you're new to this story and love it so far, and if you want, you can leave me a review, favorite, and follow! That's it for now, you guys, and I'll see you in the next update! **

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	8. Hiro is Here

**Chapter 8: Hiro is Here **

Baymax had woken up to Tadashi and his friends eyeing him as he steps out of his little red pod. The inflatable robot moves across the basement, waving his large, marshmallow-like hand towards them.

"Hello," he'd said. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Baymax," Tadashi says, almost pleading. "Hiro's been taken away; someone had snatched him."

Before he knew it, Baymax's chest brightens up, showing different signs of emotion levels. "On a scale of 1 to 10," he says. "how would you rate your pain?"

Tadashi sighs, "More than 10, Baymax. Hiro's been taken and it's all my fault. Could you track Hiro down, so that we can get him back?"

"Certainly," Baymax replies. "First, I'd need a sample of Hiro - anything related to him - such as a hair sample, or something he'd recently touched. Anything to his DNA that I can use to track him with."

Without a warning, Tadashi zooms up the stairs, leaving his friends startled. He soon returned with Hiro's hairbrush, which had only a few hair samples (he barley brushes). Baymax scans the brush and the hairs, and heads upstairs. Everyone follows the robot out the door, out of the house, and onto the street. Baymax looks around before looking back at Tadashi, who's hopeful smile began to fade.

"I am sorry, Tadashi," Baymax says, finally. "But I cannot find Hiro; his distance is too far away. I need to be on higher ground."

"So that's it, then?" Fred asks. "We've lost the little guy forever?"

"Hey!" Tadashi exclaims, nearly barking, as he turns around. "I won't rest until I get Hiro back. In fact, whoever these jackasses are, they're going to pay. And I'm sure that they're intense, so if we do find him-"

"We'll call the cops and let them deal with it?" Wasabi injects.

Tadashi glares, shaking his head. "No. If we're gonna catch these guys, then _I_wanna deal with it. In fact, all of us are. We each have unique skills that we can use. Honey," he motions towards her. "didn't you say you were working on some 'special' chemical reactions?"

She nods. "Indeed."

He then turns to GoGo. "You're currently in the process of inventing the_fastest _bike on the planet! Surely, you can do something with that."

GoGo furrows her brow. "Yeah…"

"I like where this is going!" Fred exclaims with joy.

Wasabi lifts an eyebrow. "Just what _are_ you suggesting we do?"

"I say we use our brains to our advantage, and actually track down Hiro ourselves, using Baymax. We should suit up, and take these guys down." Tadashi claims.

"And just what do you mean by 'suit up'?"

Tadashi grins.

**~One week later…~**

In just one week, Tadashi and his friends had made their own armored suits with their own gadgets. Honey Lemon's ability was creating chemical reactions out of these small balls that exploded; GoGo's was speed from her bike project; Wasabi used his laser project to his advantage, and can cut through any material; Fred, being the school's mascot and enjoys monsters, had a monster suit created, giving him strength and fire abilities.

Tadashi crated a suit of his own, which allowed him to control micro-bots with a transmitter on both his arms. Baymax was also giving a suit, as well as a fighting chip with his health chip. He also had the ability to fly, with Tadashi being magnetized to his back, thanks to his suit.

"Okay, Baymax," Tadashi says. Currently, the two were on top of the tallest building that they could find in the city. "Start scanning; where's Hiro?"

Down below, the rest of the gang stood on top of a smaller building, watching Tadashi and Baymax.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Wasabi exclaimed. "This is too dangerous - we're just college students!"

"But at least we're helping Tadashi get Hiro back," Honey Lemon remarks.

GoGo, who stood quiet for quite some time, spoke up. "You know something I just realized?"

"What?" Fred asked.

"When we confronted Kitty last week, she mentioned that she'll never kidnap a child, even though I never said that Hiro _was_ a child."

Honey Lemon furrows her brow. "So…?"

The look on GoGo's face said it all: Kitty was a prime suspect after all. Back with Tadashi and Baymax…

"There," Baymax says, pointing towards the ocean. "There's a small island."

Tadashi watches as his chest lights up, showing a red dot blinking on a small island-shaped object. "Hiro is here," he says, pointing at his chest.

"Nice work, Baymax," Tadashi grins. "Now, let's get him back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, and I apologize.<br>**

**I probably won't be updating again until after Christmas. So, this would be my present to you all - an update! **

**So, that's it for now, everyone. If you loved this chapter, then feel free to leave me a review! If you're new to this story overall and love it, then feel free to leave me a review, follow, and favorite! I'm Nixrter97, and I'll see you guys with another update later!**

**See ya soon, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
